True Life
True Life, is a fantasy adventure manga written and made by RJ Tolson, created in March 2015. The manga is a part of the Legends of Tye series, which in itself is a spin of series based off the world introduced in the author's first book, all of which takes place on the world Tye. Comprised of it's own story, set of lively characters, and fun, True Life is an american manga, inspired by and utilizing shonen formula. True Life starts with the first volume, Fate Calls, which was originally a one shot. History RJ Tolson was inspired by Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball Z, Tite Kubo's Bleach, and Hidenori Kusaka's Pokémon Adventures Manga at a young age. In 2012, RJ at the age of 18, published Zephyr the West Wind. After touring around the United States for two years, and the positive reception of Zephyr, RJ worked with his publisher to release the one shot of True Life, titled Fate Calls. Receiving positive reception, it was released fully for sale a month before the release of volume 1 of True Life, titled "Fate Calls". Plot Set 9 years before the events of Zephyr the West Wind, True Life, the first part of the Legends of Tye spin off series, is the story of Venn, a 17-year-old boy born into the poor Astra Clan. Highly valued for their glowing, crimson, orange eyes that gave the clan members the ability to see the mystical energy known as Aura, Astras were often snatched and enslaved for their "Aura Eyes". Secluding themselves from the world, the Astra Clan founded a small, remote village so as to conceal the cosmos stones from which supernatural abilities emanated. Known as the weakest link, due to his poor "Aura Sight", Venn's peaceful life abruptly changes when a dark figure kidnaps his sister and, with a long forgotten power, curses the rest of the clan for eternity. Setting out on a journey to rescue his sister and save his clan - Venn's only hope is " True Life," the legendary book of secrets. Style The manga is heavily inspired, style wise, by popular manga of today, including One Piece, Bleach, and Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Cultural Links Subject Matter Many real world items are the primary focus on certain characters and arcs. *Eugenics - Venn was a target for discrimination due to his clan. *War - The cities of Cheshria and Sleeves are at war, as well as with other cities. Mythology Real world mythology seems to have played a great role in inspiring Tolson to create True Life, as well as his other works. The same can be said for various other well known stories, books, and other known myths: *Zag was an ancient cursed priest with the the power to put curses on people with different effects. Trivia *The original plan for Tolson was to have the manga be a one chapter spin off of Zephyr the West Wind, but reception was good enough for him to continue on with the first volume. *The title "True Life" is a special item in the book. *Characters from the Chaos Chronicles also appear in the manga, including Autumn. Related pages *True Life Chapters *True Life Manga Volumes *RJ Tolson *Manga Story Arcs *Chaos Chronicles (Book Series)